Maple Story: Hacker Meets Scammer
by ecnal nogardnap
Summary: A selective and isolated hacker happens upon an untraceable scammer. Little do they BOTH know that fate REALLY wants to let them have it…Note: Might not be factual!


**Maple Story: Hacker Meets Scammer**

Disclaimer: Wizet owns MS, not me.

Summary: A selective and isolated hacker happens upon an untraceable scammer. Little do they BOTH know that fate REALLY wants to let them have it…

A.N.: This is based off a recent bad experience. I may not know the full workings of trade fame scams and hackers, so this may not be factual.

A being was seen flying through the air at supersonic speeds. PikLover was using his fly hack at a deserted area of Perion. His was a casual life, playing like normal, then whenever he felt like a bit of fun, he'd just cause havoc here and there.

A vacuum patch here to speed up his training…What was the harm?

Flying and jumping high…Hey, a guy's always gotta know how to escape, eh?

Of course, suddenly, he saw a wretched looking thief shouting "TRADE FAME!" and flew down to check it out.

Meanwhile, the fact that an obvious hacker dropped out from the sky without damage did not disturb M0nk3yM4g1C one bit. The little archer was always looking for a good customer.

You see, mister M4g1c was notorious for something. Well, it was suspected but nobody could prove it. He'd occasionally pick anybody and ask them to raise his fame.

They normally did. Then he'd ask them to trade items and money so that they could raise his fame even more. However, that itself was complicated. Heck, at the time of this writing, I'm not even sure if it works that way!

Anyways, before the duration for raising his fame could be completed again, he'd then log out. The effects of the trade would be negated, save for items here and there. Then, he'd say his computer crashed, asking for another trade.

This could go on for some time. Most people were smart enough to donate a minimum of objects so that the bar said 'please wait awhile to perform that action' or something, but every now and then a sucker was born.

While at the start the pickings were big, it took real guile or rather real pathetic begging and a bunch of 'plz'es and 'i rly ned' and 'gv mny and itms' to keep it that way.

His pretext was to buy a bow with 10000 mesos, but he had scammed multiple of that amount multiple times already. And to make things worse, any willing chumps he found, he added to his buddy list so he could track them down!

So when he saw this mage/rogue/hunter/warrior zooming by, he was ecstatic. What stuff could he have there? It might be even better than that Pigs Illustrate last time!

TRADE REQUEST FROM M0nk3yM4G1C.

The window opened.

"?" came PikaLover.

"gv itms n mny, plz. i rse ur fme!"

"lol"

"pls rse mi fme! I tll frnd 2 fme u"

Some arrows, a few pots and some mesos were transferred.

Not long after that, his fame increased. Another small trade happened. Suddenly, M0nk3y disappeared! He reappeared again.

"lol, sry, comp crash."

"lol"

Another trade.

"plz gv! i ned! plz gv! i ned! plz gv! i ned!"

More stuff. A trade. A 'crash'.

This went on for like three more times with the occasional question and then the hacker asked something.

"WTG Whr frnd?"

"Tld hr ur nme, plz wait"

"Th3 hll! I gv u 10k alrdy! Fme mi, b1ztch!"

The scammer looked in alarm. Before he could do anything, however, he found his computer hacked. Oh no! It WAS a malicious hacker!

Then, he was bombarded by several attacks! Fire, ice, lightning, arrows raining down like a storm, sword skills cutting him into confetti! Before long, his tombstone stood there. A random person spawned in.

"LOLOLOL! Scmer owned!"

Suddenly, as he turned to fly, the random person, about to click on his info after a right click, was fast enough to report him as he levitated and floated to taunt.

Not long after, a GM wiped him off the face of the earth, but not before he complained about the non-raiseable corpse of mister M4g1c having scammed him. Not long after that, M0nk3yM4g1c was wiped off the face of the earth too.

And they died miserably ever after as the adventurers they caused grief to danced around a pyre lit by their corpses! The end!

A.N.: All guys here are fictional. I'm sure this isn't factual, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Heck, I may even be right!


End file.
